Aura's Love: The story of Beauty and The Beast
by Ruby Faerie
Summary: Aura, a fisherman's daughter, suddenly finds herself in a whole new world when fate plays a cruel trick on her. A re-telling of Beauty and the Beast. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thank you! *3rd chapter up!*
1. How it Came to Pass

Disclaimer: All of the little charies in this story are mine mine mine!  
  
Author's Note: Beauty and the Beast is perhaps one of the most retold stories in the world! I've decided to take a shot at it, perhaps it'll turn out to be a decent story! lol! Read on! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 1: How it Came to Pass  
  
The reptilian yellow eyes of the Beast traced the rain as it fell in torrents upon the castle. His keen ears flinched as the crashing of the thunder outside echoed in rages. His moist nose caught the scent of the age old mildew which had crept along the walls of the formerly glorious dwelling. Life was lonely here, but he did not mind. Invisible servants were the best ones in his opinion. They had been very aggravating the years before the Curse. The Curse... The hairs on the nape of his neck bristled whenever he thought of it. The Curse was the reason he had lived the hundreds of years... yet he bore no feelings of gratitude towards it. On the contrary, he loathed it, and he loathed the sorceress who had brought it about. He had been a human - once, but his pride had been his downfall. Beast's mind wandered back into the depths of his memories, where everything that had happened in the past remained the same... unchanged.  
  
The day was a bright and sunny one. Sunlight filtered through the trees as larks and bluebirds sung their little ditties from their lofty perches. Creatures of all sorts scampered through the woods, some as small as field mice and some as large as full grown grizzly bears. An arrogant Prince Rileynt sat ridged on top of his mount, he considered these morning rides a waste of time, yet he had to venture outdoors or else his bumbling old nurse would harass him to no end. He had no fear of the creatures that roamed the woods, in fact it was they who feared him. Even the largest of the grizzly bears would not venture near Rileynt, rather they kept their distance and eyed him with shrewd black orbs. Rileynt's mount, a large black stallion named Ashbourne, was also uneasy with the Prince. Ashbourne's gait would frequently become unsteady and bouncy, something Rileynt hated. Several times the Prince had threatened to have the horse sold, but for some reason he never carried the plan through.  
Prince Rileynt sighed with exasperation, he could be doing much more important things now. Bunching up the reigns he wheeled Ashbourne around, back towards the direction of the castle. After a few moments of Ashbourne's brisk, uneven trot Rileynt pulled the stallion to a halt. Something lay in the path of the pair. A haggard old woman, the ugliest Rileynt had ever seen, turned her watered, bloodshot eyes up towards the Prince. Her cheeks where hollow, many scars pitted the surface of her ruddy face like craters, warts and other disfigurements were placed across her face and body. A few string of greasy limp hair clung to her mottled and scabbed scalp. Rileynt recoiled in horror, could this creature possibly be a woman?!  
The old hag spoke, revealing a mouth with only so many teeth left, and those rotten. Please kind sir, give me a bite to eat? Or even perhaps a place to sleep... and I will reward you. Her words came out slowly, accompanied by a abhorrent stench and revolting drool.  
For a few short moments Rileynt was speechless, but finally he uttered several harsh, unfeeling words. God forbid that I nor any other man should offer you a kindness of any sort. You're better of dead hag. Now out of my way! Rileynt reached down to push the loathsome creature aside.  
With a strange fiery look in her bloodshot eyes the woman took a hold of Rileynt's gloved hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong. You are nothing but a savage beast! She cried and shoved him back. Suddenly a eerie light surrounded her and Rileynt was blinded for the slightest moment. Before him stood a beautiful creature, an angel clad in soft white flowing gowns. Soft golden curls fell into place and pale blue eyes, the color of an azure sky, stared with venom at the Prince. Rosebud lips withered into a frown of contempt. You are nothing but a beast! The beautiful woman repeated with malice. So a Beast you shall become! You shall be feared and loathed where ever you trod. A lonely life you shall bear. And what a long life it shall be! The rosebud mouth curled into an evil smile. You shall have no end to your treacherous misery. Forever you shall carry the burden of life! The only way out is to find someone who could actually care for you and love you. That girl, if she will ever exist, is your only hope. You, everything, and everyone whom you possess will be cursed! Become what you are creature! Another flash of brilliant light and the sorceress was gone.  
Rileynt was suddenly wracked with pain. He stared in horror as course brown hair sprouted from his body. Fingernails and toenails were replaced with ebony claws and teeth with savage fangs. Something was protruding from his lower back. His bones stretched like rubber, a fiery pain searing through them. The screams that escaped Rileynt's mouth became roars. He could feel himself growing taller. Ashbourne shrilled in terror and streaked off through the woods. Suddenly the pain stopped. Shocked Rileynt gazed in mortification at what he had become- a Beast.


	2. Aura

Chapter 2: Aura  
As Aura stood in front of the mirror she gazed steadily at the young woman looking back at her. Soft amber curls drifted down the young woman's sturdy shoulders. A small shapely nose was set in between a pair of jade green eyes. Many freckles dotted the woman's sun darkened face. Aura sighed, though many called her beautiful she often wondered how true their statements were. Her older sister, Iliyone , was definitely pretty than she. Iliyone's long, wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes were her most prominent features, but unlike Aura her skin was a fine white, like porcelain, due to the fact that she did not labor out on the docks as her younger brother and sister did. Iliyone had always been sickly, due to some unfortunate events in her early childhood, but that sickness had not once marred her beauty. Aura scowled, she wished she had the flawless skin of her sister. Her own skin was rough and dark, due to the many hours she spent on the docks unloading nets of fish.  
Aura?! Are you coming? Father's boat will be coming in any minute now! The voice of her older brother Will called from downstairs. Will was only a year older than Aura, and many people mistook the pair for twins, because Will bore a close resemblance to his sister.  
Quickly Aura donned on some worn trousers. Hold on a minute, Will! She called. Grabbing her leather sandals she slipped them on a rushed down the wooden stairs.  
Will was waiting with a look of impatience on his face, which was as dark, if not darker than Aura's. Auburn curls hung over his fore head and threatened to cover his emerald eyes. The impatience that showed in his face was also revealed in his voice. You know how Father is when we're late! Hurry up! Grabbing his favorite cap Will sprung out the door, not bothering to hold it open for Aura.  
Snorting at Will's ungentlemanly behavior Aura slammed the door behind her. Her father was always furious when the pair appeared behind schedule and Will was the one who always carried the blame. With a glance back at her family's beloved cottage Aura turned and ran to catch up with Will, whose stride was much longer. It took them only a short time to arrive at the docks. Familiar sailors and vendors smiled at the breathless pair and waved their greetings. Aura smiled and waved back, but Will was intent on reaching their father and his boat. A plump, cheery looking woman called out. Slow down Will! Your father ain't been spotted yet. Though he was supposed to come in a few minutes ago, it seems e's a bit be'ind schedule today! The woman gave them a black toothed grin.  
Thanks Mrs. Brydenbar... Aura returned the old woman's smile with her own pearly teeth.  
Anytime Miss Aura!  
  
After a wait of ten minutes Aura finally spotted her father's fishing vessel. It was one of the smaller crafts in the harbor, but what it lacked in size it made up in speed. One billowing white sail propelled the little ship along. Look Will! There's Father! Seizing her brother's muscular arm Aura waved wildly towards the ship.  
Will lacked her enthusiasm. Calm down Aura! Save all that energy for unloading fish. Giving her a dry smile he prepared the ropes to tie the ship in.  
Aura wrinkled her nose. She hated fish. She lived and breathed fish. She was sick of fish. Every day she arrived home with her trousers adorned with silver and blue scales. The smell clung to her each night, filling her nostrils with the unpleasant scent. Will... Why hasn't father ever gotten a _real_ job?  
Grunting Will uncoiled the rope. What do you mean by a real job?  
Well, like a merchant or a lawyer. Their daughters live in large manors and eat all sorts of delicate foods!  
And their daughters are paler than Iliyone, with hardly any muscle at all!  
Well at least they don't smell like fish! Aura retorted.  
Will gave a small laugh. Father would rather die than leave his trade, you know that. Fishing is in his blood, just as it was in Grandfather's.  
What about you?  
A small frown appeared on her brother's face. Nay, I fear I have grown sick of fishing... I'd fancy being Mr. Hunmark's apprentice.  
Aura gave a leap of surprise. She had no idea her brother was interested in becoming a blacksmith. But, you never said anything!  
You know what Father would say, Young man! The only thing you need in life is a trustworthy boat and a strong net!' He's insistent that I follow in his footsteps! Will glanced at his father's approaching vessel. Let's talk about this later Aura, Father is almost within hearing distance.  
Aura gazed admirably at the man she called her father. He was carefully guiding his vessel towards the dock, taking every care not to damage his precious ship, dubbed _Fionna's Rose_. Muscles bulged out, covered by dark weathered skin, the tattered sleeveless white shirt her father wore offered no protection from the prevailing winds. It was soaked with salt water, but her father didn't seem to mind. He was grinning broadly at the bulging nets of fish, gleaming silver in the pure sunlight. Aura groaned, although an exceptionally large catch meant more money, it also meant more work.  
Got a right good catch today! Nets are so full they're about to burst! Her father called out joyfully as he helped Will anchor the boat with thick ropes. Several of _Fionna's Rose_'s crew members hopped onto the dock as well, lugging the nets along with them.  
Aura smiled, despite the fact a large catch meant she had to work all day. I'm glad you returned safely Father.  
The weathered man stared incredulously at her. Of course I'm safe laddie! I couldn't be otherwise.  
Did you see anything interesting? Stuffing her hands in her roomy trouser pockets Aura rocked back on her heels, her father always had something interesting to tell.  
Aye, aside from several whales and dolphin pods the crew and I caught sight of what we thought to be a sea-serpent! Her father grinned at her and ruffled her hair, something Aura always hated. But you can never tell.  
Her father had seen sea-serpents before. Among his more interesting sightings were mermaids and watersprites. Once he even claimed to have seen a siren, one of the mermaids who sat on a rock and sang to lure sailors to their deaths. Aura knew her father made these things up, but she always enjoyed listening to his wild tales. Eying the nets with distaste Aura started towards them. The longer she waited the later it would be when she arrived home. The nets had already been untied and the dead fish were waiting to be sorted by size and species. Aura hated the way their mouths gaped open and how their sightless eyes stared at her through the fine glaze of death. The bodies were wet and slippery, scales slid of onto her trousers every time she tossed a fish into a certain pile, from which Will loaded them into the specific crates. It was a tedious task, and Aura was inclined to daydream as she automatically sorted the dead fish. Her mind would drift of to the stories her mother used to tell her. Stories about princesses and princes, who married and lived happily ever after. She often dreamed she was the princess in each story and always cried out in joy when the happy couple kissed. Now her mother judged her to old for fairy tales, and refused to tell them. But Aura had a book full of those stories, and she still read it often.  
  
The sun was retiring as Aura, Will, and their father traveled up the small path to their sea-side cottage. It was a small house, barely fitting five people, but the family managed. It was all Aura's father could afford, with the meager income associated with fishing. Still, Aura loved the little cottage dearly, and wouldn't have traded it for a palace.  
The smell of freshly baked bread and fish met their noses as the trio strode through the door. Aura groaned inwardly, fish was her least favorite meal.  
You three wash up for dinner! Iliyone's high voice called from the cramped kitchen. Mother's outside gathering some vegetables.  
I hope it isn't carrots! Will muttered under his breath. Aura suppressed a snicker, Will hated carrots.  
I'll change real quick! Aura called back, looking down at her scaly trousers. Treading up the small wooden stairs to the attic room she shared with Iliyone, Aura shed her fish reeking clothes and donned a light yellow sundress, which she would've never worn to the docks. Upon arriving downstairs she found her family already eating, Will making faces at the carrots.  
Had a good haul today m'love! Aura's father was relating today's catch to Fionna, her mother. 'Bout burst the nets right through!  
Fionna smiled. I'm glad your catch was a good one, Tiren. Will! Eat your carrots! Her smile vanished as she turned to scowl at her only son. The landlord stopped by today... there seems to have been a bit of trouble with the last payment.  
Tiren stopped chewing his fish immediately, his face turning to stone. What about it?  
Fionna's jet black hair was falling into her face, she looked tired to Aura. It seems that he never received it. He says he wants it payed in two weeks or else.  
Throwing down his fork Tiren stood up, muttering soft curses. But I handed it to his manservant! The servant said he'd make sure Mr. Konen got it!  
Apparently the servant has cheated you. Though when I suggested this to Mr. Konen he laughed and accused me of trying to get out of the payments.  
This time Tiren's curse wasn't soft. Iliyone jumped with fright and Will stopped scowling at his carrots, even Aura stared at her father in amazement. Finally Tiren muttered. Excuse me, I'll be in my room. Striding across the room he disappeared into a adequate sized bedroom, slamming the door.  
Aura was troubled even further when her mother threw down her fork and knife and burst into sudden tears. It would be a restless night.


	3. Grief

Author's Note: This chapter is kinda long, but it was necessary. I've been seeing the characters develop certain personalities. Aura is a little on the spunky side, but she often gets stuck in the world of daydreams. Will is mischevous, yet a caring older brother (who hates carrots!). Iliyone is more on the serious side and Fionna is a caring mother and wife, but she isn't emotionally strong. Tiren is a determined man who will go to extremes to provide for his family. Okay, read on and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 3: Grief  
Aura's voice was a whisper as she called across the room to where her older sister slept. Are you awake?  
Of course I am. How could I not be, after what happened at dinner... Oh- what is father going to do?! Iliyone's voice sounded troubled, and for a good reason. Tiren had not left his room the whole night. If we don't pay Mr. Konen will evict us!  
Suddenly Aura felt sick to her stomach, what would they do if that happened? They had nowhere else to go. We've been in tight spots before.  
Yes Aura, but nothing like this. The last payment was for the last quarter of the year, and the next one is due soon! Father won't possibly be able to pay both! Don't you see Aura? Our days here grow short.  
But where will we go Iliyone?! What will we do?! Father doesn't know anything but fishing and Will hasn't even been an apprentice yet!  
There was a long silence. Aura was beginning to wonder if her sister had fallen asleep when Iliyone finally spoke. I- I suppose mother and I could sell the quilts we make and the embroidery. That would at least get us fed. Another long pause. Look Aura, stop worrying and go to sleep. We can't change anything by complaining.  
Goodnight then Iliyone. As her sister murmured a reply Aura curled into the thin blanket, her mind filled with nagging thoughts. Doubt and Fear were her bedmates that night. Shivering, Aura buried her head into her pillow, wishing tomorrow would never come.  
  
Fionna's dark hair was in disarray as she gripped her husband's strong arm, pleading with him. Outside rain had started to fall in sheets. Tiren! For the love of God don't go! You see that weather out there. Your ship will be swamped! You'll drown! Oh love, don't do it! She had to shriek to make her voice audible above the thunder.  
Ignoring his wife Tiren pulled on his old water repellent leather coat. I have to Fionna. I have to catch fish. If there's no fish, there's no money. And if there's no money, then I can't pay Mr. Konen and we'll be homeless. Don't worry about me darling. I'll be fine! The sea won't hurt me, it hasn't yet. Besides, I've been through worse than this.  
But Fionna gnawed her lip in a worrisome way. Please Tiren! Think of the children!  
Spinning around to face his wife Tiren replied. I am. Then, pecking her and each of his children on the cheek, Tiren strode out into the pouring rain.  
Once the door was closed Fionna sat down onto a nearby chair, several tears ran down her cheeks. He'll be okay. I know he will.  
Of course he will mother! Iliyone put a comforting arm around her mother's shoulders. Of course he will.  
Aura and Will exchanged uncertain looks. Aura knew her father was crazy to be going out to sea in such wild weather. If he were any other man she would have said he was as good as dead, but she prayed and hoped the outcome would be otherwise.   
  
The day passed sluggishly. Though all four of them had sickening feelings of dread in their hearts they carried on a best as they could, each one hiding their emotions deep inside of them. Aura and Will both completed their daily lessons without protest and Iliyone continued working on her current embroidery project. Fionna spent much of the day in the kitchen, preoccupying herself by fixing carrot soup for dinner (Will shuddered when he found out). When Aura completed her lessons she retreated to her room upstairs and took her book of fairy tales from the shelf. She had read the thick book from cover to cover several dozen times, but she never tired of reading it again. The tales were engraved in her memory, and she carried them in her heart. They were happy thoughts, to distract her from the more serious ones.  
Lighting her lantern Aura placed it on top of her wooden bedstand and sat down on the bed. Turning over so she was laying on her stomach, Aura opened the gold-leafed pages of her treasured album. Her mother had read this book when she was a girl, and her mother before that, and so on. Aura judged that she would have a lot of difficulty handing it down to her daughter, if she had one. Iliyone had never had any interest in the fairy tales, she was a practical sort of person. Flipping the pages Aura came upon one of her favorite tales, the one about a princess who was cursed into an enchanted sleep by an evil sorceress. After many hundreds of years a prince finally came and rescued the slumbering princess, waking her with a sweet kiss. One of Aura's favorite things about the book was the vivid illustrations on every other page. One showed the princess being cursed, and another showed her being wakened by the prince. Sighing contentedly at the happy ending Aura moved onto the next tale. And so her evening passed.  
  
Dinner that night was unusually quiet. Will slurped his carrot soup loudly, but without complaint. Iliyone kept casting concerned looks at her mother, who hadn't touched any food the whole day and didn't look to be breaking the habit. Aura just quickly finished her soup and helped her mother clean up. Then she dashed up the stairs and read her book again, to wards away the fearful thoughts. The rain still pounded hard upon the windows and the wind howled loudly. Aura wrapped herself in her blanket to protect herself from the drafts that crept through the cottage. After reading two or three stories she placed the book on her nightstand and blew the lantern out, preparing for another sleepless night.  
  
The next morning the sun shone uncertainly beneath a curtain of fog. Aura and Will had ventured outside to survey the damage and travel to the docks for any word of their father. The other sailors and vendors were distressed when they heard what had happened. The storm yesterday had been on of the strongest of the decade, they said, certainly no sailor was skillful enough the survive that! But Aura had a strong faith that her father would return and tell her dreadfully entertaining stories about the great sea god Neptune who was responsible for such storms.  
Mrs. Brydenbar was the most sympathetic towards the two, and invited them into tea. Thinking of nothing else to do Aura and Will accepted. As soon as Master Brydenbar gets back I'll send im and a few other men out lookin fer yer father. Lord only knows whether he survived that dreadful storm. Oh- I'm so sorry dears! I ain't meanin that he's dead and all, of course he's alive lambkins. Will found being called lambkins quite disturbing. But whatever possessed im to go out in such dreadful weather?!  
Aura took the opportunity to break in. We're behind in our payments to Mr. Konen... Apparently one of his man servants cheated us, but he doesn't believe it. It's highly probable that we'll be evicted in a few weeks.  
Mrs. Brydenbar's face turned scarlet with anger. Why that devil of a man! Thieving liar! At first Aura couldn't tell if Mrs. Brydenbar was talking about the manservant or Mr. Konen. He's to rich for his own good. Goes on stealing honest people's gold. Wicked man! Wicked wicked man! He'll be going into the fiery pits on judgment day as sure as my name's Grace Brydenbar!  
Aura wasn't sure what had set on this sudden fit of rage, but she was happy when Mrs. Brydenbar finally settled down. Excuse me, but when shall Mr. Brydenbar come home.  
'E's due home any minute now. Never missed a tea in his life, my husband. Chuckling Mrs. Brydenbar placed the kettle on the stove.   
  
So indeed, when the last saucer was placed on the table Mr. Brydenbar came marching in, a grim look set on his usually jolly face. He was so preoccupied he nearly walked into Aura. Oh! My Lord! Aura! His eyes shifted across the room wildly. And Will? His voice sounded worried. Would you two let me speak to Grace for a minute? Without waiting for their solemn nods Mr. Brydenbar pulled his wife into the kitchen and the two started conversing quietly.  
Aura and Will could hear Grace Brydenbar crying out in shock. Dear Lord! No! It can't be! How can I tell them? They'll be heartbroken! Aura and Will exchanged sick looks. Mrs. Brydenbar calmed down and Mr. Brydenbar continued to talk with her for several minutes. Finally the two stepped out of the kitchen. Mrs. Brydenbar's eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.  
It was Mr. Brydenbar who spoke first. Will. Aura. I hate to be the one to tell you... But- He stopped, and with a pained look on his face he produced a piece of weathered board from his overcoat. We found this on the shore this morning. He handed the board to Will and added, I'm sorry.  
Peering over her brother's shoulder Aura gave a stifled cry of shock. The board had been broken in half and the painted letters on it were bleached by the sun, but it read: _s Rose_ . Aura held back hot tears. _Fionna's Rose_, her father's ship, the proud little vessel, had met its watery grave, dragging its master down with it. Shaking her head Aura gave a small cry of disbelief. She took several steps back and tripped over a chair, sprawling to the floor. This caused the tear to flow freely. Sobs racked her body as she lay prostrate on the floor. Will dropped the board and rushed to her side, picking up her body and cradling her softly, tears coursing down his own cheeks.  
Mr. and Mrs. Brydenbar watched helplessly as the mourning brother and sister comforted each other. Then, deciding they were best left alone they disappeared into another part of their house.  
Oh Will! I had such faith in him. Aura's voice was painfully hoarse. But he didn't come back! He's never coming back! A fresh wave of tears overtook her as she buried her face into Will's sturdy shoulder.  
Will just nodded, consumed in his own grief. Brother and sister sat there, infatuated with grief, mourning their lost father.


	4. A New Home

Author's Note: Yes, I know I know. I've been shelling it out so fast. It seems I've caught writer's craze. I can't seem to stay away from the computer! Aaaaaahhh! Write! Write! Write some more! I've been having a writer's block with The Princess and the Elfian, perhaps that's why.  
  
Chapter 4: A New Home  
Seagulls wheeled overhead as a mournful tune played on one of the villager's pipes. Aura knew the tune, it was a wordless mourning song called _Sea's Lament_. This time her tears were silent. It seemed that the whole village stood on the cliff, by the old cemetery. Each and every one of them had known and loved her father, they had come to pay their last respects. His body had never been found. It was either swept off to sea or beached up miles away. It didn't matter, Aura thought, he was gone either way. Will had his arms around both of his sisters while their mother was being comforted by Mrs. Brydenbar. Fionna had been devestated, but it seemed she had been expecting news of the sort. She had spent two whole days in the bedroom she had shared with Tiren, too grieved to speak or eat. When she had finally emerged she made preparations for the funeral. That had been two days ago. The four days since Aura had known about her father's death seemed more like four years.  
The notes of the pipe died away, riding on the wind, and the village priest recited a final prayer. A small tombstone had been erected for Tiren, although the earth beneath it lay undisturbed. People lingered after the prayer, to share their condolences with the grieving family and pay their last respects to Tiren. One by one they drifted away until only Aura's family and the Brydenbars were left. Grace accompanied Fionna and Iliyone up to the cottage while Mr. Brydenbar stayed behind to talk with Will and Aura. So what do you two reckon will happen now?  
Mother has made arrangements for us to move to the country, Will said glumly. and live with her sister. He added as an afterthought.  
She's already started selling furniture and valuables, for money to pay off the rent and to purchase a horse. Aura remarked, her face as glum as Will's.  
What does she need a horse for? Mr. Brydenbar inquired as he started to walk in the direction of the cottage.  
Aura didn't want to think about it. To pull the moving cart. Her voice was blunt as she trailed behind Mr. Brydenbar and her brother. We've already started packing. Mother's sent a letter to her sister saying we'll be there in a couple of weeks.  
Mr. Brydenbar was silent for several seconds. I'll miss you two. His voice sounded miserable. What will the world be like without Will and Aura to cheer me up as they dash down the docks, late for work. He gave a mirthless chuckle and then a lengthy sigh. I hope you'll have a happy life in the country.  
Aura could feel the tears coming back. She didn't want to leave! She couldn't! She loved the sea too much, and the people who lived by it! It was all stupid Mr. Konen's fault! Kicking a rock on the ground in front of her Aura could feel her face turning purple. She could've killed the man there and then! Fuming Aura pushed ahead of the two males in front of her and made her way to the cottage. She hated change!!  
  
Is that the last of everything? Fionna's voice sounded weary as she watched Will place several tin dishes in the back of the old cart they had bought. We need to get moving.  
Aye, the house had been stripped bare. Will said bitterly. Mr. Konen has seen to that.  
His mother just nodded silently and climbed onto the driver's seat of the cart. We best be off then. There's no use lingering. T'will just cause more pain.  
Aura knew her mother was right, but she wanted to stay just a little longer. Casting a mournful glance back at the seaside and the cottage she had grown to love so much, she helped Iliyone into the seat beside her mother. Will and herself were to walk, the carthorse couldn't pull so much weight. Iliyone had a bonnet placed ontop of her cascading black hair to protect her from the sun, from which she had been sheltered all of her sickly life. A shawl was draped over her shoulders despite the swelltering heat. Aura looked at Iliyone's dress and then down towards her own overalls with a sense of irony. She had never worn a dress in her life, not even to church. Everyone in the village knew what a fit she would have if Fionna attempted to put her in one, so they had made no remarks when Aura showed up dressed in well pressed overalls and a decent blouse.  
Thinking of those sort of things made Aura homesick she decided as she trudged behind the moving cart. When they were almost out of sight of the cottage she turned around and gave a silent wave. Oh, how she would miss it!  
  
Their progress was slow. For ten long boring days in a row Will and Aura tread in the cart's path. Hills appeared, which made going worse for the cart. Occasionally they would pass through a town, once they even passed through a small city. Once or twice they stopped for supplies, but most of those ten days were spent plodding behind the cart. Aura's feet grew extremely sore and stiff to walk on. Will saw the pain she was in and offered to carry her, but she declined, saying that it didn't hurt that badly.  
  
On the eleventh day the arrived into a moderately small village, called Greenbrook. It was (as Aura found out later) named after a clear brook that flowed through the village, colored green by the moss the grew on the bottom. Fionna's eyes grew bright with recognition as they passed, the memories of her childhood coming back to life. Greenbrook was where she had been born. They traveled on through the village and about two miles out of it Fionna turned the cart on a dirt road. At the end of the road's length, nestled among the trees stood a large cottage, about twice the size of the one they had left behind. Ivy and jasmine climbed up its cozy walls and smoke drifted from the small chimney.  
A little boy caught sight of them and ran inside. Very soon after a plump woman emerged from the door, her arms stretched wide. Fionna? Is that you?! The woman cried as she embraced her long lost sister.  
Aye Lillie. It's me. Fionna smiled at her older sister. I hope you recieved my letter.  
Her sister sobered instantly. Oh, yes of course I did my dear... I'm so sorry! Tiren was such a nice man. There was a pregnant pause. But let us not talk of such things now. Pointing to the little boy clutching her skirt she said. This is one of my young uns. Jeremiah.  
Ah yes. You wrote me about him. Fionna bent down towards the boy. Hello Jeremiah. My name is Aunt Fionna.  
Auntie Fonna? The little boy said curiously before popping his thumb into his mouth.  
Lillie made a motion towards the house. Well come in! I can't have you standing here all day. Oh- and don't worry about your belongings, I'll send the twins down to unload it. She said to Aura, who had begun digging around in the wagon for her beloved book.  
Clutching the book of fairy tales to her chest Aura followed her aunt inside. It was a lovely house. There were dozens of windows, all letting in generous amounts of light and natural beauty. The walls were mostly wooden paneling. Rugs made of animal skins covered the floor and furniture made of oak wood was every where. Candles of beeswax were placed in the numerous lanterns across the house, which were to provide light when darkness came. Sprigs of ivy were placed in clear vases in various places around the cottage. The whole place smelled like the jasemine that grew across the house's face.  
  
Charitie? Will you put the kettle on? Your cousins have arrived! Lillie hollered for her oldest and only daughter.  
A young woman with shocking amounts of blond hair nodded and quickly walked outside to fill the kettle with water from the pump. Her blue eyes strayed curiously to Aura as she walked passed. Charitie had to be at least as old as Iliyone, if not older, Aura mused as she sat down at a small table in the center of the kitchen.  
The twins turned out to be two young men a little younger than Aura herself. Their names were Carson and Cedric. They looked so much alike Aura could not tell one from the other. Each had brownish blond hair and blue eyes and a face full of freckles.  
As Fionna and Lillie talked over a cup of tea, Charitie showed Aura and Iliyone their room, which they would be sharing with her. It was very spacious, more than enough for three people. A smile bloomed on Aura face as she surveyed the room. It was the first time she had smiled in two weeks. Perhaps this place could become her home after all. 


End file.
